


Volatile Seas

by shinnyluvssuju



Category: Super Junior
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-04-19
Updated: 2019-04-19
Packaged: 2020-01-16 16:10:05
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,722
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18525004
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shinnyluvssuju/pseuds/shinnyluvssuju
Summary: We're entering dangerous waters, my boy.





	Volatile Seas

**Author's Note:**

> Okay so this is old. Like, really really old. I was going through my LiveJournal account and found this, which made me wonder why I never posted it on here. I wrote this on July 15th 2013 which is so insane. Here are the original author's notes:   
> Don't even look at me. I wrote this at about three in the morning and i'm going to run straight into a brick wall. I'm posting this because Jess said it was good so eh. *chokes* Based off of Twenty Thousand Leagues Under The Sea, in which Heechul is Arronax and Hankyung is Consiel. It's when they first get trapped on the Nautilus and they don't know if they're gonna live or die yet. Oh, and Ned is Kangin. I thought it fit perfectly. hehehehe  
> If you haven't read the book this will probably be confusing. But all you should know is that Consiel is Arronax's servent. That is all *flies away*

Kangin had already retired to the bunks that the strange company had provided. I had heard his steady, smooth breathing as proof. Hankyung looked just about ready to fall into sleep as well, his bunk next to mine.

Myself? Well, I could not will my mind to relax. My imagination was running wild with thoughts of where we were at the bottom of the ocean, what strange sea creatures were passing our vessel at this very moment. And, to top it all off, I had the most irritating chill. I groaned and rolled over in my bunk, pulling the small blanket our hosts provided over my shoulders.

"Master?" I heard Hankyung's voice mutter. "Have you caught a chill, master?"

I turned around to face him and I sighed. The boy was wide awake now, when just moments ago I had figured he was asleep. Had he really been keeping that close an eye on me, that he noticed even my slightest shiver? He was too loyal for his own good, not that I disliked this fact.

"Slightly, Hankyung," I replied. "But rest; you, nor I, haven't a clue of what we'll be facing come the morning."

"Would master allow me to make a suggestion?" he asked sincerely.

"What would that be?" I asked. Usually I could read Hankyung like a book, but now, the lines were blurred.

"If master would like, he could share my bunk with me to stay warm?"

I was taken aback by the sudden suggestion. Although the offer was an odd one, and one at any other time I would refuse, it seemed appealing to me. My skin was cool to the touch, and from experience, I knew Hankyung seemed to be always slightly warmer. I discovered this even before I had clung to him in the sea those many hours ago, for there were times physical contact simply had to be made. His larger frame would be perfect to nestle against, and again, if it were any other time I would have erased those thoughts completely from my mind, but now, I couldn't help myself.

"Thank you," I said, taking care in keeping my voice low as to not wake Kangin. "I will not be a bother?"

"Master is never a bother." I had expected this exact response.

"Alright," I said, more to myself than Hankyung. I slipped quietly from my bunk to his, just next to mine. He looked at me expectantly all the while as I pulled the covers over myself, making sure I left a considerable amount for Hankyung. He was being the generous one, after all, offering his bed to me.

I hadn't moved for quite some time. I was aware that Hankyung expected I would lay against him, but I was stiff as a board, keeping to my own side of the bunk. This feeling, I was almost certain it was nervousness, nervousness and hesitance. But why? It was only Hankyung, a person I spent each day with, a permanent fixture in his life to begin with.

"Master?" he asked, voice close to my ear. "You can touch me, you know. That's what I was inquiring we do."

I let out a breathy chuckle. It wasn't often the boy stepped out of his usual third person way of speaking. Either he was tired of the formalities in a situation like this, or he was getting a little too big for his britches. I couldn't tell which.

"I am fully aware," I said, shifting my position and sitting up. I hesitantly placed a hand on his clothed chest, and I could feel his heartbeat. No, it wasn't an exaggeration, I really could. He started at me, as if anticipating my next move. I kept my hand on his chest as I shifted my body next to his, practically pressed to his side. I placed my head on his shoulder, and I finally, finally, let myself relax.

Hankyung let out a breath, and he wrapped his arms slowly around my waist. He was in fact warm, and I was more comfortable on this strange craft with Hankyung holding me than I had ever been, at the finest hotels of Paris or even my own home. Something about this boy never failed to throw me slightly off kilter, and I couldn't put my finger on it.

I knew he was staring at me. I saw it from the corner of my eye, the way he was looking and seemed to be biting his tongue every now and then. It piqued my curiosity, because I was very interested in what he was holding back. But I would not prod; I knew patience would aid my victory, because Hankyung was never one to hold something in for long.

"Master?" he finally murmured, his breath ghosting over my jaw. The realization then hit me that this was the closest we've ever been, even closer than when he was saving my life, carrying me to Kangin. "Would you allow me to... well possibly may I... I'm not sure if..."

"Hankyung," I said, looking at him with a soft smile. "What is it that you want?"

"I very much want to kiss you at this very moment, Master."

My heart seemed to stop, my body clenching. Out of all the things I was expecting, of all the outlandish things, I had not expected something like this in the slightest. Why did he have this urge? Not only was he holding me like a lover to begin with, but now he wanted to kiss me like a lover? I couldn't possibly allow this. Yet this boy, he stared at me with such loyalty, such worship and it bore into my soul, clouding any objection I could have possibly had. I watched his glance move to my lips, and that's when I saw the desire in his eyes. He knew of my talent for observation, so surely he knew how vulnerable he was being, his heart worn on his sleeve.

It amazed me, really. For years I had known I was the object of his worship and devotion, but perhaps was I the object of his desires all these years? Had I been too blind to see? I was astonished that I, simply I, was the thing he desired.

"If you wish to kiss me," I said boldly. "Then do so." I had no idea at that moment whether I would regret those words. But from all we had been through, I believed it acceptable to be reckless.

Hankyung, with the sound of my approval, eagerly but gently pressed his lips to my own, and it sent a spark through me I was sure he could feel. It occurred to me then how vulnerable I too was being. I was letting Hankyung direct us, for the first time, and I was petrified. It was always I who made the rules, but it seemed as though the roles were reversed. Now I was the one awaiting instruction, ready to do whatever he wanted me to. Now, I figured, it was my turn to please the boy.

His lips moved softly against mine as his fingertips brushed my neck. With his touch all my senses were awakened, sensations I hadn't felt for so long, a time so long ago I struggled to remember. His mouth was warm and for a moment, experimentally, it seemed, he let his tongue move against my own. I let out a small sound from the back of my throat, a low moan. He responded immediately, sitting me up and pulling me closer to him, our chests touching.

"If anyone were to see," I whispered fervently, and I feared I looked a little more rattled than I wanted to.

"I cannot bring myself to care, master," he breathed, and he kissed me again with a passion and fire that left me enthralled. Yet when his lips parted mine and traveled down my jaw, it took all my restraint not to lose myself in him. I bit my lip, for fear of making noise. I clung to his shoulders, shakily breathing as he had his way with me. He was worshipping me with his mouth, showing a new appreciation towards me in a far different way than he always had. His hands were still holding me close, occasionally a hand coming to the back of my neck, pushing my head closer to him.

What wound up finally breaking me was his mouth on my neck, his tongue on my skin made me grip him harder, pleasure overcoming me. I wished we weren't here, with Kangin only feet away, in a potentially dangerous machine. I wished we were back in Paris, and we were in my bed chamber and I could fully express to him my pleasure and appreciation for his deeds. I was sure he wanted some sort of affirmation that I was approving of his actions.

His tongue ran up my neck, and he left soft kisses up my jaw until our mouths met once more, and he kissed me a simple kiss laced with affection.

"Do I please you?" he asked, and I smiled as my heart burst with the care I had for this boy, who had been there for me whenever I needed him, willing to give his life for mine, willing to save mine, willing do anything for I, his master.

"You more than please me," I honestly said, putting a hand to his cheek as he immediately lent into the touch. I let my thumb idly trace his cheekbone, and he slowly shut his eyes, and he looked as though he was experiencing the utmost euphoria, just from my simple gesture.

"Let us rest now, yes?" I said, kissing him lightly on the nose. He looked at me and nodded, a small smile gracing his face.  
He held my back against his chest, and he held my hand in his, our fingers threading together. Now I wanted nothing more than to go home to Paris. My heart ached for home, and Hankyung.

From that moment on, I made this predicament a personal affair. Because now, I had more than a house and a collection and my studies back home.

Now, I had the life I craved. And I would not lose it without a fight.


End file.
